


Change

by RadioDust_TomTord



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, Despair, Emotional, F/F, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Parents, M/M, Matt is kind of a jerk, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pain, Panic Attacks, Pills, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Separation, Swearing, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioDust_TomTord/pseuds/RadioDust_TomTord
Summary: I'm finally back home, I'm back! And I'm.... with Tom, but it's not the same. So much has changed.Let's start from the beginning.When Tord had the giant robot, Tom let go of all of his pride and stopped Tord, in the process having to tell him his real feelings. But even though they feel the same way. That's not what's stopping their relationship. It's everyone else.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Ell/Matilda (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tamara/Tori (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Start of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Matt: He is basically a jerk to others, not much to Edd
> 
> Edd: He hasn't really changed, I mean I guess he is more of a follower than a leader
> 
> Tord: Is shorter than Tom, ok? Ok.
> 
> Tom: Once telling Tord he changes. Meaning I made him kinder. 
> 
> Paul & Patryck: I see them more like parents to Tord.
> 
> Tamara: Protective
> 
> Tori: Rulebreaker
> 
> Ell: Depressed
> 
> Matilda: Kind

~Tom’s P.O.V~

I saw the Norski in this giant red robot. Why has it come to this? Is it all the things I’ve said? I sighed and clenched my harpoon. “Commie! It doesn’t have to be this way!” I yelled, Matt and Edd looked at me in shock. 

“Tim! What are you doing!?” Matt yelled at me. Tord looked at me for a second, but he shook his head. “Tord! Please!” Matt was about to grab me when Edd stopped him. “Let go! What are y-” Edd shushed him. “Let this happen.”

Tord stopped and started laughing. “What could you possibly do!” Tord laughed. I looked at him for a second. This isn’t him. I know it isn’t. “This isn’t you!” I called out. His laughing stopped.

“Where is the Tord we knew!?” He just looked at me. “Do I have to say it!?” I said getting a little embarrassed. 

“Where is the Tord that I loved!?” Everything became silent. Matt and Edd seemed happy but then something hit Matt, and he wasn’t happy anymore.

There was a difference in the world. I couldn’t tell what, but there was something I did that caused it. Suddenly I saw Tord in front of me, out of the robot. “I’m right here Thomas.” I looked at him, I looked into his eyes. 

“Tord!” I hugged him. He jumped a little. “I love you…” I said, he hugged me back. “I love you too..” 

~Tord’s P.O.V~

I turned around looking at my robot. “What was I thinking…” I said then looking down. One of the soldiers put his hand on my shoulder. “Hey, P-” Then he started dragging me away. “Wait! Tord!” Tom was about to run after me when Matt stopped him.

”Matt!” He said in confusion.

“Wait!” I say trying to get away. “Pappa! Gi slipp! Kom igjen, la meg gå!!” (Dad! Let go! Come on, let me go!) He rolled his eyes and continued dragging me. 

“Paul ... Er det ikke litt mye?” (Paul ... Isn't that a bit much?) Patryck asked. 

“Ja! Ja, det er det! (Yes! Yes, it is!) I say full of resent.

~Tamara’s P.O.V~

“That was the last time I saw him…” Tom said sitting on the couch explaining everything to me. “Dude I’m sorry,” I said to him. 

I feel really bad for him. But I can’t do anything. “Well… If Paul and Pat took him he is probably at the base.” Tom nodded. “He probably is…” And I could notice he had an idea. I could guess what it was, and it wasn’t a good idea.

“I mean… If Tord is there…” I knew where he was going with this. “I need to go over there.” I shot a glare at him. “You are not going over there!” I said. “Tamara I don’t know what your problem is with that place,” 

I became silent.

“but if Tori or Matilda or Ell was in the base and you haven’t seen them in months, wouldn’t you go in there to save them!?’ 

Tension filled the room.

Tori came into the room and handed me two bottles. “Hey, Tom I made bacon where’s Tord?” He winced a little. I sighed trying to repress my anger “…Tori let’s talk in a different room.” I handed Tom a bottle. 

“Don’t drink too much without me.” I said trying to act like everything was normal.

“Tori…” I said looking at her. Her normal smug smile disappeared a little. I sighed, I know I couldn’t leave Tom for that long. “I can explain more later but… Tord is gone. He is probably at the Red Army base.” Tori looked at me for a while. Then she had the same idea as Tom, I could feel it. “I-” I stopped her. “You are not going back over there.” I said putting my hands on her shoulders.

~~

~Third P.O.V~

Pat noticed that Tord hasn’t been acting the same. He was becoming angry at everything, He would have trouble waking up, or he would have trouble sleeping.

What was wrong with him?

“Umm...Sir..” A soldier asked Tord. “What do you want?” Tord said in a begrudging manner. “Oh..Um... it’s just-” Tord groaned which made the soldier jump. “If you are going to speak, speak so I can hear you.” Getting out of his and then he looked at the soldier and noticed he was scared. 

It was a new soldier, obviously not up for being in the army but, It reminded him of himself when he first started. Tord sighed. “I’m sorry, what was it that you wanted.” Tord said, trying not to scare the soldier.

“Oh, I was just wondering if you were ok. Since you came back you seemed different. Er- Sir!” He asked.

This is a sweet man. Tord was wondering how and or why he got in the army. “I guess I have acted differently haven’t I..” He sighed and sat back down. “I’m fine, soldier just… Something was taken away from me..”

The soldier looked at Tord still scared out of his mind. “Well… Couldn’t we take it back?” The soldier asked Tord, chuckling a little, shaking his head. “I wish it was that easy…. But it’s not something my soldiers could help with.” I smiled at him. “Now you should go back to work.”

“Yes, sir!” He said beaming.

~~

~Tord’s P.O.V~

I was finally allowed out. I can’t wait to see Tom! It’s been months!

I got out of my uniform and got into my normal and might I add, comfortable red hoodie and black pants and started walking to the house.

I’m gonna see Edd, Matt, Tori, Tamara, Ell, and of course Tom! I just got really excited thinking about it.

I didn’t hurry to get to the house, because I was thinking about what I would do when I got back. With Tori, we’d probably make bacon and….Read. Edd, we’d most likely hang out with Ringo and Edd would teach me how to draw.

I think me and Tamara would probably just try and give me a drink and tell stories about the past. Matt, he’d probably just look in the mirror the entire time. Ell we would probably just talk about her girlfriend. Me and Tom… Maybe he’ll play with Susan and we’ll talk an-

I looked up and saw the house. Tom walked outside. “Hey! Tom!” I said with a big smile waving at him. I ran up and hugged him. “Oh..Heh..” He said awkwardly. “Is something wrong Tom?” He looked at me. 

“Do...Do I know you?” I chuckled a little. “Tom...It’s me!... Tord.” He just stared at me. “What are you trying to do, act like Matt?” I said sarcastically. “I’m sorry, I don’t know you..” I just stared at him. And then Matt came running out. “Why are you here!?” Before I could say anything, “You ruined everything! Get out!” I stared at them.

“Matt, what the fuck are you talking about?” I asked. 

“I’m talking about how you ruined our lives!” Matt yelled and instantaneously I felt burning on the left side on my body. I looked at my arm and my skin was gone. It hurt really bad. I looked up and saw Tom look at me in this cold-hearted way and then walk away with Matt behind. I was so confused but sadder more than anything. Why would they leave me!?

I woke up in a cold sweat.

The burning was still there. But I still had my skin. My breathing was heavy, I felt really lightheaded and felt like I was gonna throw up, it was like I was on the verge of death. What I will never forget the way Tom looked at me. He looked at me like I didn’t matter like I was nothing. I could feel myself starting to cry, but I shook my head.

“Tord…” I jumped. I look over and it’s Pat- er dad…(Get used to it) “Tord are you ok…?” He walked over to me and I just stared at him. I didn't wanna talk to him, but I was scared... “Jeg er redd…” (I’m afraid…) I finally spoke. I hugged him scared out of my mind. And I’m an army leader, I’ve seen death, but this was new somehow.


	2. You Can't Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammara is hiding something, not only that, somethings wrong with Tord. 
> 
> Nothing real goes undefined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little bit of a spoiler:  
> The title of this chapter is not what you think it means. 
> 
> There were more "sad" moments then intended
> 
> But note, this is like a Lvl 1. It's gonna get worse.

~Tom’s P.O.V’s~

This has gone on for a few days, and Tamara is starting to piss me off! Now she is making Tori check up on me so I don’t go over to the base. It’s so frustrating! “Tom?” Speak of the devil. “..Wow it was actually you this time, I’m fine!” I say aloofly. She opened the door. 

“What!?” I said getting up. “Jeez sorry.” She said rolling her ‘eyes’. “Get the fuck out Tamara.” I said walking over to my bed. “How about you calm the fuck down?”

“Whatever.” I said grabbing Susan and putting her away. “Please can we just talk…” She said. “What is there to talk about!?” I shouted. She looked at me for a second. “Tom...Just... talk.” She pleaded. “This isn’t like you or me!” She retorted.

“Then what is like us!?” I shouted again. “Look, Tom, I know you’re upset because Tord’s gone but you can’t just get mad at us!” I scoffed. How stupid is she? I thought we were supposed to have the same mind. 

“You don’t know what it’s like for someone you love to be taken from you!” I yelled. I could feel I was on the verge of tears but I shook my head. “And you’re keeping me away from him!”

She stayed silent.

“Why can’t I just go over there!? I just want Tord back!” She just stared at me. “Come on, tell me why I can’t!”

“Look, Tom, you can’t stay mad at me! I’m doing this to protect you.” She finally spoke. “That’s what everyone says.” I muttered and she looked at me. 

“Tom-” She said.

“I’m doing this to help you!” I interrupted and finishing her sentence she scoffed in response. “We should be getting along!” She stated I ignored it. “Tom...It’s just..” She paused. “What?” I said looking at her. “What? Say it.” She looked away. “No…” She said walking out and slamming the door.

~Matt’s P.O.V~

I heard a door slam. I walked out to see um...her in the hall wall with an expression I’ve never seen. “Hama- Uh….” I continue to just stare at her.

“Tamara.” She stated.

“Who?” I said tilting my head. “Ugh! I don’t have time for this.” She says about to storm off. “Woah, woah, woah! What’s going on?” I ask. “Is it the game ‘Family’?” I say bouncing. She groaned walking off. 

“Mmm...Rude…” I say. “She didn’t even ask me if I wanted to play!” I huffed and walked into my room. “Hey, there beautiful,” I said looking into the mirror next to my bed. Edd walked in. “Ah, another beauty walks in the room.” 

“Shut up!” Edd exclaims. “What’s up?” I asked him, he just looked down. “Hey...You ok?” He sighed and walked over. “I just need a break from all the yelling for the past days…” He said laying on my chest. 

“Oh...umm I guess this is happening now.” I said looking at him. “Shut up…” He mumbled into my chest. “Comfortable?” I asked.

He fell asleep. “I guess I got my own Ringo.” I chuckled at my own joke.

~Tori’s P.O.V~

This whole house is broken.

I don’t know what to do anymore. I wish I could go back to my destructive ways to let go of all of this stress. But I love Tamara, I can’t. My phone started ringing. “Mm?” I looked at it, Ell.

“Hey, Ell! How ya’ doing.” I said trying to make this situation better. “You know…” She said I could tell she wasn’t in the mood. “Ok...I’m sorry…” I said looking at the clock. “11:31..” I could hear her sigh. 

“So..What’cha doing?” She said. “Oh...Ya’ know…” I said tapping my fingers on the couch arm. “...” I stopped. “Tori?” She asked. “Oh.. Umm… Just sitting on the couch.” I responded. “Oh ok…” She sounded confused. “Tori… Are you ok?” 

I was silent for a moment. “I’m fine Ell, but how are you? That’s the real issue, you’re going through something.” I said turning the attention to her, which probably wasn’t a good idea. “I mean it’s hard…” I could hear her voice crack a little.

“Hey Ell, it’s ok! We don’t have to talk about it!” I said, I may not be the nicest person, but I’m not gonna force her to talk about it. “Sorry… I’m just… tired…” She said. “Ell, it’s 11:39...But it’s fine. You should sleep.” I feel like she smiled. “Thanks… Bye.”

I just stared at my lap, I heard someone walk in but I ignored it. “Tori?” It was Tamara. I quickly looked at her. “Yo’… You ok?” She said sitting next to me. “I’ve never seen you like this..” She said. I just looked at her.

“I’m fine. Why? You worrying about little ol’ me?” I said trying to act complacent. “Tori.” She said firmly. “What!?” I said putting my hands up. “What’s wrong?” She said looking straight at me. “Stupid Tamara…” I said looking away. “I’m good!” I said. She sighed. “Ok… Just… Checking in.” She said putting her hand on my thigh. 

“Babe… You gotta stop worrying so much.” I said looking at her. She smiled. “How can I not be worried? You’re too cute not to worry about.” I froze. “SHUT!!” I said kicking her. She started cackling. “Hmph!” I said looking away.

~Tord’s P.O.V~

I started to think about what happened last night. What was that? It was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever experienced. Paul walked into my office. “Ja?” (I mean I think you all know but, “Yes?”) I said looking up from my desk. 

“Pat er bekymret for deg, hva skjedde i går kveld?” (Pat is worried about you, what happened last night?) He said sitting down at the chair across from me.

I rolled my eyes. “Det er ... Det var ingenting.” (It's ... It was nothing.) I said looking back at the documents on my desk. He moved the documents. “Ugh! What!?” I shouted. “Tord.” He said firmly. “I’m not talking about it.” I retorted. 

“You are worrying him.” He stated. My hand started to shake a bit but I stopped it. I started to laugh. “You wanna know who else I’m worrying?” I said through laughs and getting up. “Tom!” I said with a smile. “Tord, calm down.” He said a little frightened from how I was acting kind of insane.

“You have an army to run,” He stated. “And not only that you have the giant robot.” Immediately after he said that pain came to the left side of my body.

I fell to my knees and closed my eyes. “F-Faen ..” (F-Fuck ..) I said holding my left arm. “Tord? Are you ok?”

“Det gjør vondt…” (It hurts…) I said weakly. I opened my eyes, and I could only see out of my right. 

~~

I awoke in my bed. “Jeg er ... Hva?”(I’m...What?) I said looking around. I sighed laying back in bed. I’m too tired for this shit. “Jeg vet ikke hva som skjer …”(I don't know what's going on ...) I closed my eyes I should just go to bed.

~Third P.O.V~

“Eyeless weirdo, you here?” Tori says kicking my door open. “Yes! Now, fuck off!” Tom shouted. “Jeez, no need to be an asshole.” She said walking in. “Can you please leave?” Tom asks rolling his ‘eyes’. 

“Maybe..” She said sitting down at Tom’s desk. “I mean it’s nice in here,” Tori says snickering. “Ugh…” Tom says getting frustrated. “Tori I’m not in the mood.” Tori goes silent. “Tom…” She says. “Why do you wanna go to the Base?” 

“To get Tord of course!” Tom says raising his arms in the air. “You sure there isn’t anything else?” Tori says completely seriously. “Yes.” Tom says firmly. “Mk...So you wanna go?” Tori says which stuns Tom.

“What?” Tom asks. Tori gets up. “Nothing.” Tori says about to walk out when Tamara walks in. “Tori...What the fuck was that?” Tori just stands there looking down. “You know what happened last time when someone went to the base.” 

She continued. “Let alone someone going to the base with you!” Tamara says pissed off. “I’m sorry…” Tori says looking away. “Jeg ville bare at alt dette skulle stoppe ... Jeg ville bare-” (I just wanted all this to stop ... I just wanted to-) Tamara stopped her. “Tori your speaking in Norwegian again.” Tori looked at her.

“So..What was the thing about going to the base.” Tom asked Tamara. Tamara looked at him. “We are not talking about it.” Tamara says bluntly. Tori just sat down twiddling her thumbs. Tamara was about to walk out but Tom grabbed her arm. 

“If it was at the base,” Tom says still holding onto Tamara’s arm. “And if you told me what happened, I could try and fix it!” Tom said. “No…” Tamara said never looking at Tom. “Tamara come on, but it’s not just because I wanna fix it, it’s bothering you.” Tom said. “I’m fine, now let go.” Immediately after Tom refused. “No, not till you tell me whats going on.”

“I can fix it! I promise I can fix it! I can fix you!” Tom says still not letting go. “Nobody can help it. Nobody can fix it.” Tom’s grip getting tighter. “You can’t, let go!” Tom’s grip getting even tighter. “No! Just talk to m-” “YOU CAN’T FIX DEATH!” Tamara shouts. "WE CAN'T GO BACK!" She continued. 

“SHE’S DEAD! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY SHE WILL ALWAYS BE DEAD! AND YOU CAN’T FIX IT!” She shouted again.

Tom let’s go. He looks at Tori and Tamara as they both just staying still. “W-What…?” Tamara stood still. “She’s dead… And you can’t fix it.” Tamara said silently. “Tom…” Tori said. 

“Matilda’s dead….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get worse.
> 
> Nothing fake gets forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to despair, my children.
> 
> It only gets worst from here.


End file.
